1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a multi-display system and a display method.
2. Related Art
A multi-display system of a previous type includes a plurality of display devices, e.g., projectors, each display a partial image being at least a part of an original image of a screen, and the display devices each display its own partial image so that the original image is displayed on a large-sized screen. For example, refer to JP-A-2005-250445.
With the technology of JP-A-2005-250445, each of the display devices is connected with a rendering unit exemplified by a personal computer (PC) or others. The rendering unit serves to read video data from a video data storage device being a storage medium such as hard disk and DVD (Digital Versatile Disc). Thus read video data is subjected to color processing, resolution conversion, or others, and the processing result is output to each of the display devices. Based on the video data provided by the corresponding rendering unit as such, the display devices each display thereon its own partial image.
With the technology of JP-A-2005-250445, a signal input channel is fixed for each of the display devices, and is used with restrictions for video sources in terms of type, application use, or others. That is, mainly assumed is the application use for displaying an original image with high resolution using the rendering units. With such a technology, due to the time required for communications processing between a video distribution server and the rendering units, and due to the time required for a rendering processing of the rendering units, a delay easily occurs. There is thus a problem of not being suitable for any application use of placing an importance on the real-time characteristics, i.e., responsivity, of slide image display or others during presentations.